


Blending In: Drabbles and One Shots

by HelplessLemon



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Ever After High, Monster High
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabbles, Fanfiction, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, One Shot Collection, Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelplessLemon/pseuds/HelplessLemon
Summary: This series is part of a bunch of drabbles set in my crossover fanfiction, Blending In. These are random and will be uploaded at any time, focusing on a variety of characters within the series. This will be set at random times and will attempt to not spoil the main series.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Blending In: The Crossover Nobody Asked For





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Cerise is amazing at keeping secrets. She has a tendency to recognize when others are being secretive as well.

Cerise Hood was someone that was familiar with the idea of secrets. She could smell them a mile away, especially if someone had done their best to hide their tracks. It was something a talent of hers.

She’d always been taught how to keep secrets from her parents. Her dad was always telling her to keep things close to her chest and her mom knew the best ways to lie to people. She always knew the best way to lie to people was through telling the truth in a different way, or by only telling a shortened version of it.

Cerise was, ironically, better at it then her sister. Her sister wasn’t fond of telling lies.

She knew the Ed’s were keeping secrets from people the second she met them a couple of weeks ago. Something about them didn’t smell right. They acted a little too off sometimes and when she looked at them, she noticed how they looked almost like the open road had spit them out at their feet.

Ed smelled of ink, of plastic toys, and of stepford smiles.

Somehow always flitting through a comic book with a dreamy expression on his face and thought slipping through his mind. Always acting out in the present moment and never thinking about the future, and especially never about the past. Details about where they were from were slim, like they were a long-forgotten memory to him.

Eddy smelled of freshly printed money, of overpriced cologne, and an overbearing paranoia.

Always looking over his shoulder to look for a friend that he’d greet with a dumb nickname, an enemy that never appears. Bounding into every room with overconfidence and free spiritedness, but always jumped at a sudden movement and a loud noise. Every move against was treated like an attack that always wounded him somehow.

Double D smelled of motor oil, of high-end soaps, and guilt.

His hands were always messing with project that would either help himself or help others, though never really takes a break for himself. The books and tools are always open whenever she sees him at his workshop, and she isn’t sure when he ever stops. He’s always doing something that distracts him, further him to one goal after the next to prevent thinking too much.

Cerise was a person very familiar with keeping secrets. She recognized when people kept secrets.

She wouldn’t pry, though. Her secrets were her own and theirs were theirs.

But that didn’t stop her from wondering.


	2. Implications

"Hey, guys?" Ed started, startling Double D and Eddy. "What do you think happens when we die?"

Double D blinked and shut the book he was reading. "I suppose that's a good question, but that's surprisingly philosophical coming from you, Ed."

"Yeah, Lumpy, isn't thinking above your paygrade?" Eddy ignored an angry look from Double D, smirking at his friend. "Besides, that's pretty morbid. Why do you want to know about that?"

"I'm just thinking," Ed looked a bit nervous, not looking either of them in the eye. "Since we got here and saw that stuff at Monster High- even some stuff at Ever After too- I've been thinking about it."

"Why would you- oh, right. The undead." Double D's mood shifted at that, looking a little disconcerted. "I suppose that would bring up some _interesting_ questions."

"So what? I mean, we deal with Queenie and Thriller all the time. I thought we were past being disturbed by the whole 'living dead' thing." The shortest Ed boy flipped his own book back open, focusing on illusion spells. "I mean, that's just it. They're alive but dead. Pretty simple concept."

"Yeah." Ed shrugged, but the confused look on his face stayed. He wasn't clearly going to let this go. "I'm just saying. If the fact they're 'alive' is real, what actually happens to us. Could we become undead? Is there something we need to do to make that happen?"

"I'd imagine so. Some of them are pretty clear, actually." Double D fully put down the book, giving up on reading for now. "Cleo is a mummy who needed a specific ritual done before coming back to life. Frankie had to assembled out of body parts and working organs for her to function. Ghoulia is a bit of a wild card, considering zombies could be created a number of ways."

"Brings up some stuff about the afterlife too." Eddy's adopted a thousand-yard stare, face turning to blank. "Ghosts exist, so heaven and hell might too. Or since Queenie was actually resurrected, the ancient Egyptian afterlife might be real too. Maybe even Greek, depending on stuff related to her boyfriend."

"Not to mention the undead can procreate." That fact rode out to the forefront of Double D's mind, staying there like an unwelcome houseguest. "People can be _born_ dead. Can they even be considered alive in the first place? How do you consider this type of things involving the undead?"

"God, I forgot about that." Eddy put down his book fully, turning to the others with horror on his face. "And they can have kids with living monsters, too. Is that necrophilia if the other person consents? How does puberty work too?"

The room went into silence, the three boys eyeing each other. Ed eventually gulped, breaking it.

"So," He started shakily. "What happens to us when we die?"

None of them knew how to answer that question.


	3. A Good Host

" _A good host always knows how to treat her guests, Madeline! Unless the guest is unpleasant, they must be treated with the utmost respect!"_

Maddie Hatter, the latest in a long line of Mad Hatters, was taught this at a very young age. Her father was the owner of a tea shoppe, one that she expected to take over when her father decided to retire, so it was an important rule to remember.

Her work in both the tea shoppe in Wonderland and the one in Ever After made sure to drill this lesson everyday, especially when a customer actually was polite themselves. It was a social code to live by, one of few that any Wonderlandian would actually follow. No guest, from the Cheshire Cat to the Queen of Hearts, were treated with disrespect as long as they respected their hosts.

Her father had many customers in his shop, however, so she was also familiar with unpleasant people coming in. Demands, complaints, or even insults were thrown at her and her father, though none that ever cut too deep. Words are just words, after all, so it wasn't like they actually mattered.

Her father was a good man. He wasn't a temperamental man by any means. But his insult his shoppe, his livelihood, or, god forbid, his _family,_ and he'll show you what it means to be a bad host.

Maddie wondered if people in Ever After understood what it was like to be a good host for many years after the migration. It sometimes didn't feel like it.

It wasn't bad at all, moving to Ever After. The generous Snow White made sure that any Wonderlandian's that were cast out by the Evil Queen's spell were given homes, food, and jobs, but it was clear not everyone was happy about it. Snow White may have been a good host, but that doesn't mean her citizens had to be.

Refugees or not, Wonderlandian's had a stigma to them. Crazy. Mad. Insane. That was generally how Wonderlandian's were viewed, which was only slightly correct. Wonderland was mad by nature, but not all of its citizens were.

Maddie's father was respected for the part he played in Alice's story, but not for much else. Her father wasn't even considered for some jobs for a while before he opened up his tea shoppe, mostly based on his perceived nature. It didn't help that whenever someone insulted a Wonderlandian in front of him, he would make sure to give them a piece of his mind.

Like she said, he was a good man. He wasn't a temperamental one. But god forbid you insult his kin.

Not many were willing to let their kids be friends with her. Whether it was how she dressed, how she acted, or simply where she was from, some children were just told to stay away from here. It was lonely for a while since many of her friends had to be separated from her so they could be put into proper homes. It was ironic when the only friend she could make was the daughter of the person who brought her here in the first place.

She never blamed Raven, though. She never could. She was her sister, through and through.

Sometimes, Maddie realized later in life, months before she met the Ed's and started on their little crusade, that it didn't matter how polite of a person you are. You'll sometimes just get a bad host.

Maddie believed to be not only the model host, but a model guest.

That didn't mean that Ever After was always the perfect host.


	4. Contradictory

Double D always figured that he knew himself pretty well. Sure, he knew that even he could surprise himself at times with a random act of cleverness or stupidity, but that was a fact of life. You'd learn that sometimes you're smarter or dumber than you actually thought you were.

However, the latest situation wasn't one related to that. It was a weird fact about himself he couldn't help but think that was particularly contradictory to his perceived personality.

The fact was that it was ridiculously easy for him to lie to people.

Sure, the fact that he's worked on Eddy's scams for years doesn't escape him. Of course committing himself to blatant acts of dishonestly would form a skills involving deception, of misdirection, of absolute trickery. They did it for candy back when they were kids, so it was something he had actively practiced.

That didn't mean the fact still surprised him at times. Especially when he started attending Ever After and Monster High, when practicing those lies gained an almost different feeling to them.

You see, in Peach Creek, everyone already knew who he was. The cul-de-sac kids knew exactly who he hung out with, what they did, and how exactly they did it. While they did still fall for the Ed's lies, that doesn't mean they weren't well aware of their respective natures. Especially when it came to the dynamic they offered to the rest of the town.

They even had their own distinctive ways of lying. Ed would lie simply using his ignorance and perceived idiocy to fool people into thinking he's genuine. Eddy would play on his own charisma, using appropriate language and risky tactics that would insure a sale or not for their dubious products. Double D himself had the method of using half truths and using his intelligence to make any thing sound convincing and backed by logic.

In Peach Creek, they were known as liars and scam artists.

In Bookend and New Salem, they weren't.

In this town, people only knew of the Ed's as three strange kids that inserted themselves into the daily lives of their inhabitants. They were helpful, sometimes odd, but people wrote them off simply due to having bigger problems in their lives to focus on. They were still building up their reputations.

Unlike their hometown, their reputation was carefully cultivated and centered around the fact of their mystery, the confusion they bring. Nobody knows anything about them that they don't plan to share, the people they confide in few. The only one that knew the truth was Bloodgood, but she was the one to help supply their entrance in.

Nobody knew who they were.

In moments like this, when he thought about this type of things quite often, he couldn't help but wonder if he actually knew himself as well as he thought.


	5. Clair Doesn't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may have gone in a weird direction with this one after watching two sentence horror stories for hours. If you're unsettled, then good.
> 
> Character is from the Monster High universe, from one of the movies. Felt like she'd be perfect to use for this.

Clair doesn’t know what goes on in that forest or who lived in it. And so did nobody else.

Her town was admittedly small, with nothing being particularly notable about it. It did have its perks, with it being a good place to live and having surprisingly little crime. It was close enough to a city, avoiding the usual problems most small towns would have. Her family was well off enough because of low property values.

But the one thing everyone brushed over was the forest not that far away. The one nobody visited, even if everyone was assured that it was safe to be at. That they knew people populated, though no one ever said by what.

Whenever it was brought up, people would always say how weird it was, but nothing else. Like nobody could ever think about it for more than a few seconds without forgetting about it.

It drove Clair nuts, though she could never tell why.

Chad made fun of her fascination of it, but she knew that he had questions too. He agreed that there was something weird about the forest, that nobody talked about it enough, but he always forgot about what they talked about seconds later. She was guilty of that too, but it still made her feel weird inside afterward.

The only reason anyone knew people lived there was because you could practically feel how off they truly are. How something just wasn’t fully right.

It was the teenagers that stood out the most.

Whenever a few of them attended her town’s one and only mall, Clair could instantly tell if they were from the woods in one of two ways. The first one was a creeping feeling that would go into her bones, the feeling that something wasn’t fully there. That every action they took was hiding something deeper, possibly more carnal about them that they clearly didn’t want people in town to notice.

The other way she would notice them is just how bizarrely perfect they are. Some of them would have this presence about them that made them attractive, mystical, borderline otherworldly in how they moved. It was even in how they talked if you could get close enough to eavesdrop on them. Something about their dialect made them feel like they were above you and that you weren’t supposed to be in the same room as them.

Clair tried bringing this up with Chad before but could never summon up the words. It was like she forgot about them as soon as they left, just like the forest they reside in.

They come up and stop by every year when school starts, though. It’s the only time she’s ever seen those teenagers consistently, enough to know they’re real. Proof that there is something involving that forest.

But after that, she never say a majority of them ever again. Not until next year.

These guys were new, though. They didn’t exactly give off the same vibe as them, but she could clearly hear them talking about the schools that supposedly live there. The ones she can’t ever remember.

Clair doesn’t really know why she gets up after two of them leave to get some food. The guy in the trench coat didn’t seem that threatening or out of this world, but the fact he still talked about those schools sent a shiver up her spine that wouldn’t leave.

“People disappear in those woods, you know.” It was the first words she said to that guy. She isn’t sure why, a cloud descending onto her mind.

“Huh?” The boy blinks at her, confused. She doesn’t realize how big the guy is and wonders if it was a mistake to talk to him before he smiles at her in a friendly way. “I didn’t get that. Sorry.”

“I know people live in those woods.” Clair’s words were coming out uncharacteristically quick, like she was forcing them out before her mind forced them down her throat. “Nobody knows where they are, though. People can’t find them in there.”

The boy, patient as he could be, had brown eyes. They still looked confused. “Really? Have they looked hard enough?”

“No. I’ve tried going in there, but I don’t remember seeing anything in there before.” She does remember not seeing anything. She and Chad had tried driving through there several times and never found a road that didn’t lead immediately through the woods. “I’ve never seen people who live there enter there or leave. It’s like people can’t find them at all.”

The boy opens his mouth, no doubt to question her some more. However, he closed it, thinking something over. Her words obviously tumbling over in his mind, trying to find the meaning of them.

“Nobody would find me if I lived there. Or my friends too.” He said it carefully, looking into her own eyes. Probing, searching for answers. “Is that what you’re telling me?”

Clair only nods, tongue tied. She doesn’t know why. She isn’t sure what they’re talking about anymore, she realizes. It was the woods, right? The people in the woods?

He doesn’t say anything for a moment, slumping in his seat. After a moment of silence, he only smiles, something akin to relief washing over him.

“Good.” He says finally.

Clair doesn’t know if she likes hearing that at all.

“Ed, hurry up! We got the food!”

The voice one of the boy’s friends knocks them both out of their reverie, the boy getting up. Clair feels like she should stop him, but she can’t. She watches him go without saying goodbye.

She sees those three boys later, jumping into a van and driving off towards the forest. She doesn’t try to stop them.

Clair doesn’t know what’s going on in that forest or who lived in it.

She didn’t know if she wanted to find out.


	6. Power

Eddy knew how to take calculated risks, believe it or not. He was an impulsive idiot half of the time and did make sure the possibility of failure wasn't _too_ high.

It was honestly the reason why he took this job. This whole thing may be more… _extreme_ than anything else they've ever done, but he couldn't help but feel that despite the possibility of failure, it was worth it.

He may be known for his greed, but that didn't mean he didn't recognize power as being just as important.

Power and money meant security. That was something his parents always taught him, whether they meant to or not. Whenever his dad brought up how he spent eating bread for dinner, when his mother talked about how the rich kids in her neighborhood made sure no one hung out with her. Even if his brother did when he got away with more than his fair share of shady stuff just because he was well known in Peach Creek.

Eddy was raised to recognize the value of a dollar and the value of power. And with Monsters and Legends, this was exactly what he was finding.

Magical power was obvious. Bloodgood obviously hadn't meant for him to actually find a way to use it, but then he brute forced it by finding a loophole. Whenever his hands lit up with blue fire, he couldn't help but feel like he had actual control over his life, an obvious show of power that people wouldn't mess with. Something he wanted more of, in a way.

That didn't even account for the social and political power he was technically getting. It may be high school, but all of the kids in Ever After High? Most of them are monarchs that he could garner favor from if he were careful. Apple, despite his misgivings about her, was easily the best one to make friends with.

Eddy knew that if he mentioned these thoughts to anyone, they'd assume he going to become a supervillain. They'd be wrong, but it wasn't like he'd be offended. He wasn't going to take over the world or something. He didn't even want to.

Like he said before, money and power mean security. Security from hunger, security from poverty, and even from social exile. And he was going to work for it, fairly or unfairly.

He was going to get enough of it so he, and his friends, would never be hurt by anyone ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone that knows about the series, keep spoilers away from people that don't. Thanks for reading!


End file.
